Tritannus
Tritannus is the main antagonist of Season 5 who was once a normal triton. He is the son of King Neptune and Queen Ligea, and the twin brother of Prince Nereus. Appearance |-|Triton= He looks almost identical to his twin brother, having long hair, fair skin, a muscled body and long snake-like fish tail, but he has yellow eyes, a green dorsal fin and scales and darker purple hair. He has somewhat similar facials details as Valtor. He has a symbol in his head, three lines of four dots each line. This symbol was the reason why Aisha had recognize him in his Monster form. Tritannus transforms into his mutant form when collecting oil and trash. |-|Monster= In his monster form, he is larger than in his triton form. His upper body has a reptilian appearance, with red eyes, purple lips and green skin. His tail grows more larger, and his hair gets fewer. His teeth looks very sharp. Personality Profile He is shown to be really jealous of his twin brother Nereus, who their father chose to be the crown prince and the People of Andros, the mermaids and the mermen, liked Nereus more than him. So he finally decided to attack him. In jail, he met the Trix and became good friends with Icy, both of them seem to understand and have a romantic interest in each other. Not to mention, Icy seems to be the only one so far whom Tritannus cares for. Tritannus is also willing to do anything to help Icy, and she will do the same. Aisha described him as a "psycho", which has been proven to be true. He is very obsessed with his thirst for revenge against his family, is it so strong that he was even willing to turn his own family into mutant monsters who serves him, and he even tried turning Aisha into a mutant. He also completely lacks remorse, stating his only regret is not destroying them when had his chance. He extremely cruel, since he turned his own family into mutants, and used Ligea and Nereus, who were turned into mutants, to attack Neptune and Tressa before turning them into mutants as well. He even used his mutated family as a shield against the Winx, telling them that they will have to destroy his, and Aisha's families before destroying him in their first battle in the Infinite Ocean. He appears to be somewhat naive toward Icy and is easily angered. He somewhat enjoys absorbing toxins as they sustained his monster state and when he decided to become even more powerful, he became completely obsessed with finding more oil or toxic chemicals. He also grew a lot of confidence during that time, being able to immediately attack any gatekeeper he chooses. Series Seasons |-|Season 5= Tritannus is introduced in Season 5 as the cousin of Aisha and as the son of King Neptune and Queen Ligea as well as the brother of Tressa and Nereus. His father was going to choose Nereus to become the crown prince and the future king. Tritannus, who was absent from the crowning ceremony, "having made his choice" according to his father, tried to assassinate his brother during the ceremony but was defeated by his father who sent him to the prison of Andros, officially removing Tritannus' title as prince. While he was in prison, he met the Trix because the Trix's cell was next to Tritannus'. Later, an explosion occurred near Gardenia that caused an oil spill in the sea which reached the cell of Tritannus, turning him into a gigantic mutant monster and he, together with the Trix, escaped from prison and stole the powers of the Selkies of Andros and of Earth, vowing to hunt down all the gatekeepers and to steal the powers of each of them so as to be able to enter the Infinite Ocean. He then restored the powers of the Trix, which had been taken from them, but when he used up all the pollution he absorbed, he lost his monster form and the powers he obtained from it. He then went to Gardenia to absorb more toxins so as to become stronger. The Trix then sensed magic and found out that the Winx had brought magic back to Earth. Tritannus ordered his minions to destroy the Winx. The Winx defeated the minions and followed them, resulting in Bloom, Stella and Musa facing the Trix in an aerial battle above the sea and Aisha, Flora and Tecna facing Tritannus and his minions in an underwater battle, with Aisha fighting her cousin face-to-face. While Aisha recognized Tritannus as he began to lose his monster form after using up all the toxins he absorbed, Tritannus did not recognize her. After Icy told him they did not have enough power to defeat the Winx's Believix powers, Tritannus gives the Trix more power. At this point Tritannus was obsessed with finding more toxic pollution. Tritannus later learned about Sirenix from Icy. He went along with his minions to his former home to learn more about Sirenix when he ran into his twin brother Nereus and mother Ligea. Nereus tries in vain to convince his brother that he was once a good person, but Tritannus transformed him into a mutant Triton. He then forced his mother to disclose all she knew about Sirenix after threatening to kill his brother. When his mother could not tell Tritannus the information he needed, other than the last person who possessed it was Daphne, he transformed her into a mutant mermaid just like the rest. He later contacted Icy, telling her about his plan to hunt down Daphne, and she tells Tritannus where they can find Daphne. He later commands the Trix to attack the Winx in Graynor. He is then seen in Andros, talking with his mother and brother on how he will reunite them with King Neptune and Tressa. He then goes to Solaria and absorbs Illiris's powers. But when he reached Solaria and mutated a jellyfish, he returned to his original form, running out of toxic pollution. He then returned to Earth in order to get more pollution. The Trix who had already arrived on Earth per Tritannus' request, Darcy hypnotized the worker and ordered them to drop oil cans into the water so that Tritannus can absorb it. When that did not work, Icy ordered one of them to open a pipe which released a huge amount of oil that Tritannus absorbed, which restored him to his full power. Satisfied, he returns to Andros. When he finally reaches his father's palace he contacts Icy, telling her that he is really going to invade the palace. Though a tough struggle, he succeeds in mutating King Neptune, his guards, and Tressa into mutants and takes Nissa's powers, which granted him the power to enter Magix's oceans. He also absorbed King Neptune's sword, which made him even stronger. He then travels to Melody by taking Sonna's powers and tries to turn Aisha into a monster, but turns Musa into one instead. He finally travels to Lake Roccaluce and kidnaps Daphne in order to learn more about Sirenix. He travels then to Zenith where he absorbs Lithia's powers and turns the guards of Data Bridge Castle into mutant mermen. He gives the Trix an invisibility spell to annihilate Bloom so that Daphne would give in and tell them the secret of Sirenix. Meanwhile, he absorbs Desiryee's powers and enters the Linphea gate to poison a flower which the Winx need in order to get Sirenix. At Andros, he still tries to force Daphne into talking, unsuccessfully. Icy then remembers that it is the day of Domino's dawn ceremony and that Oritel and Marion would be easy to target there. Daphne is shocked and Tritannus sends the Trix to imprison them while he goes to hunt down Serena, the last Selkie he needs to enter the Infinite Ocean. He goes to Domino and absorbs Serena's powers. He also made a small trip to the Yellow Reef of Domino to poison its corals. After Icy had Oritel and Marion frozen solid, he gets Daphne to tell him the secret of Sirenix. It leads him to search for Source of Sirenix from Lake Roccaluce and absorbs its powers, causing the lake to dry up. He leaves an oil monster to guard the cave and tries to return to Andros, but the Selkies stop him and they engage in battle, which Bloom, Stella and Aisha soon take part in. Tritannus managed to be captured by Aisha and Bloom demands to know where Daphne is being held captive, but she is then forced to save the lake, allowing Tritannus to flee. Back on Andros, Tritannus absorbs Daphne's Sirenix, which upgrades his trident and is used to grant the darker version of Sirenix to the Trix. Thinking he had already won, he enters the Infinite Ocean along with Trix, mutants and the captive Daphne. There, he poisons an green giant rock, summoning more and more mutants of whom abase him while he plots his terrible plan against his cousin Aisha and brags about destroying the Winx for good. Once in the Infinite Ocean, Tritannus tries to activate the Emperor's Throne, but is unable to do so and tries to damage the Throne with his trident, but it attacks him and drains him of his powers, and he has to refuel on Earth, using the toxins from a garbage island. The Winx, investigating the garbage island, find Tritannus and the Trix who fled into the Infinite Ocean and they follow them there as well, to their surprise. After a short fight, Tritannus shows his mutated family and tells the Winx that in order to destroy him they will have to destroy his, and Aisha's, family as well. He then runs away with the Trix and his mutated family to activate the Emperor's Throne. In the "Eclipse" he vows that he will not let anyone hurt Icy again by bringing the whole magical universe down, one pillar at a time. After placing the seal onto the Throne, it absorbed his powers and forces him to refuel again on Earth, where people are cleaning up his garbage islands. Tritannus refuels and creates a monster to attack the people, who are saved by Winx. Tritannus escapes but the Selkies tries to unsuccessfully stop him. Next, Tritannus possesses a Devourer that was attacking Icy. He commands it to attack the Selkies and flees with Trix to the Pillar of Balance and steals the second seal. The Winx ambush him but Darcy and Stormy who left Tritannus and Icy earlier, had possessed Singing Whales of Melody, allowing Tritannus to escape once again. Tritannus' powers are once again absorbed by the Emperor's Throne after placing the second seal and while going back to Earth to refuel, the Winx destroys the seal from Pillar of Control. Enraged, Tritannus tries to destroy the pillar, but its hopeless for him. Darcy and Stormy finally believe that Tritannus has lost and so they leave him. Tritannus thinks that Politea, Daphne's old friend who was also Sirenix fairy, holds enough power to activate the Emperor's Throne. He sends Icy to get her powers, but she fails because Darcy and Stormy got to Politea's Lair before Icy and absorbed all of her power. Tritannus attacks Earth again, using a factory to create polluted rain. He gets a lot more powerful, but the Specialists, Zenith's machines and triton guards attack him, forcing him to return to the Emperor's Throne. His last plan was to absorb Aisha's Sirenix powers. He sends all of his mutants to attack Pillar of Light, getting the Winx's attention. Once the Winx arrive, Tressa uses the Breath of the Ocean to summon the Selkies of the Magic Dimension to fight Tritannus' mutants. Tritannus fights with Nereus and manages to fatally wound him, but Aisha sends pile of rocks at him and Icy and restores Nereus with her wish. Tritannus recovers, blows the rocks away and captures Aisha. Bloom and Nereus goes after him, but Tritannus swims away too quickly. He places Aisha with Daphne into the cell under the Emperor's Throne and with two Sirenix and two seals, he powers himself up, however the power possesses him instead and he attacks Icy, who is then protected by Darcy and Stormy who came in last minute. Icy breaks up with Tritannus and Tritannus sends them flying away. Bloom and Nereus finally catches up with him and began fighting. Nereus finally manages to throw his trident away and Bloom destroys it with her Sirenix powers. Tritannus loses all of his powers, turning back into his triton-self. All of his mutants turn back to normal as well and the flood he sent to Andros reverts. Tritannus is brought to Andros by Ligea and Neptune, who as an punishment, banishes Tritannus to the depths of Oblivion. The Winx watch as he is taken underwater, where he enters the portal to Oblivion. Movies |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Politea and the Trix free Tritannus from Oblivion so that they can get the Pearl of the Deep because only the Emperor of the Infinite Ocean (Tritannus) can touch it''.'' In the end, Tritannus is betrayed by the Trix and defeated by Politea, who controls him, during which he is defeated by Aisha. After the death of Politea, Tritannus is banished back to Oblivion. Magical Abilities Tritannus in his triton/merman form is incapable of using magic independently. Like King Neptune and Tressa, he is quite a master in physical combat. His weapon is a trident. With his trident, he is able to cast average magic blasts and bursts. He has ability to drain toxic pollution in order to gain magical powers and monster form, though its possible all magical sea-creatures possess that skill, but they are trying to avoid touching pollution. . He is much more powerful in his monster form, gaining the ability to cast basic spells alone (like telekinesis) and gaining a certain resistance to magic. His magic blasts with the trident is much more destructive and carries the power to mutate other people it hits. However, he can only use so much of his monster power before being change back to a triton and have to look for more toxins to change again. But in later episodes, he appears to have not changed back to his original form but after he stole the Illiris' powers and entered the gate to Solaria he changed back and asked the Trix to find more toxics on Earth. He also absorbed the power of King Neptune's sword, which allow him to see what the people of Andros are doing right now. He is also able to tell which mutant are his family or the guards. He has every gatekeeper power from each planet of Magical Dimension, namely the Winx's home planets, thus making him capable of entering the Infinite Ocean. In the Infinite Ocean, he stabbed an green rock with his trident and summoned even more mutants than he had even made so far. Trivia *Tritannus's name appears to come from a mix of Triton and Titan. **''Triton'' is a Marine God of Greek Mythology who is the son of Poseidon, the God of the Sea (whose Roman equivalent is named Neptune), and his wife Amphitrite, the Nereid sea nymph and daughter of the Sea God Nereus. Triton is depicted as being half-man half-fish, the tritons are his descendants and, like him, are also half-human half-fish. One of Amphitrite's 49 sisters is named Galatea. **''Titans'' are a race of primeval deities in Greek Mythology who are said to be immortal giants and who once used to rule the world until the God Zeus defeated them and proclaimed himself and his brothers and sisters as the new rulers of the world. *Tritannus may have been partly inspired from King Triton, the father of the mermaid Princess Ariel in the 1989 Disney film "The Little Mermaid" as they both have a trident as weapon. *He is the first evil prince. *His ability to drain toxic waste is similar to how Valtor drained the magical powers of magical treasures and Ogron drained fairy magic. *Tritannus is similar to Valtor in the sense that they: **Both made sea creatures into his evil minions. **Both escaped with the Trix from prison. **Both gave the Trix a new witch form. **Icy fell in love with both of them. **Both are somehow related to a Winx. **Both first appeared in the show on Andros. **Both transformed into monsters. *Aisha was the first Winx Club fairy to hurt Tritannus in a fight. She did this by kicking him in the chin. *According to King Oritel and Queen Marion, Tritannus is the greatest and most dangerous threat to the Magical Dimension since the three Ancient Witches. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Underwater Characters Category:Andros Category:Tritons Category:Tritannus Category:Aisha Category:Royalty Category:Icy Category:Underwater Category:Monsters Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss